


three cheers for sweet fear and loathing

by pipgreen



Category: Day6 (Band), I.O.I (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: «Ужасно», - Сынмин смотрит, как Феликс пытается дотянуться до самой верхней полки в библиотеке (ему приходится встать на цыпочки, но он едва дотягивается до неё кончиками пальцев), с силой закусывает губу и снова утыкается глазами в учебник, - «просто мерзость, как это красиво».
Relationships: Ennik Somi Douma | Jeon Somi/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 9





	three cheers for sweet fear and loathing

**Author's Note:**

> плейлист и коллажи: https://vk.com/wall-92035627_5572

— Удивительно, что вы с Доуном не ладите, — говорит Соми, покусывая трубочку от колы. — Он же почти как мы, только чуть старше. И крутой.  
— Пожила бы ты с ним с моё — не говорила бы так, — фыркает Сынмин, глядя как его брат на сцене помогает Джэхёну настраивать гитару. — Я отлить.  
Других разговоров от Соми ждать и не стоило. «Во-первых», — думает он, пробираясь сквозь толпу около бара, — «она девчонка. Девчонки всегда тупые, особенно если им нравятся басисты. Во-вторых, она фанатка Тейлор Момсен. Двойной проёб, сразу на свалку истории». Сынмин проверяет внутренний карман куртки — не выпали ли сигареты — и направляется в сторону туалета.  
Вообще-то идея пойти на эту тупую кавер-пати была не его; он-то просто хотел посидеть дома на балконе, может быть дочитать «Голый завтрак», может быть даже раскошелиться на дорогущие вишнёвые сигареты, у которых вкус фильтра потом ещё остаётся на губах, и уж точно купить самый классный бургер на вынос. Но нет же, его тупой подружке Соми захотелось попялиться на тупого басиста Ёнхёна из тупой группы его тупого брата Доуна. И это всё — безумно тупо, потому что сидеть в вонючем клубе, когда у тебя есть свободная квартира и неограниченные возможности телевизора (ультра эйчди, четыре ка и подключение к интернету — просто обосраться можно от одной мысли).  
Сынмин заходит в туалет; напротив одного из зеркал гитарист из другой группы пытается нормально подвести себе глаза. Получается у него не особо — карандаш размазывается вокруг и выглядит совсем неаккуратно, Сынмину кажется, что даже первые попытки Соми в мейкап были лучше, не говоря уже о том, как она красится сейчас. «Ещё бы не копировала дурацкий смоки у Момсен, цены бы не было».  
В кабинке воняет мочой и чем-то кислым — он надеется, что не наступит в чужую блевотину, пока они будут слушать выступление тупой группы его тупого брата (и пока он не выйдет из туалета тоже). Сынмин оглядывает стенки вокруг — куча бессмысленных надписей, вроде «Синдзи — тупой хуесос», «качественный минет от лучшей шалавы на районе по номеру …», «мама анархия, а я ребёнок без отца», мелкие свастики и звёзды в пентаграммах. Всё как в клишейном сериале про рокеров, а Сынмин — главный герой. В этом он уверен на все сто — успешный школьник, который зависает в баре на концерте, потому что его попросили, а не из-за желания, заранее уставший от жизни и ждущий своего часа. Да, такое описание ему подходит — он довольно щурится, когда снова об этом задумывается и нажимает кнопку слива. Вода в унитазе закручивается по часовой стрелке. Сынмин выходит из туалета, так и не помыв руки.  
За то время, пока его не было, ничего особенно не поменялось — ребята на сцене всё ещё настраивают инструменты, ребята у бара всё ещё толпятся за дешёвым невкусным пивом, а все остальные толпятся перед сценой. Как всегда — скучно и тухло. Сынмин думает, можно ли выпросить у Доуна бутылочку «Бада» для завершения образа или его погонят домой взашей, когда видит падающий на рыжую чёлку Феликса Ли свет красного софита.  
Он и не думал, что они могут тут пересечься, в смысле — это же Феликс. Феликс не ходит по помойным клубам, Сынмин в этом уверен на двести тысяч процентов, как и в том, что на самом деле он ангел, упавший с неба, чтобы осветить его, Сынмина, жизнь. Перевёлся к ним в прошлом году, то ли по обмену, то ли переехал с семьёй, и тут же забрал у Сынмина последние частицы самообладания, гетеросексуальность, сердце и дыхание. Не то, чтобы он совсем против, просто было бы здорово хоть раз за это время с ним поговорить, а не сталкерить его инстраграм и твиттер с закрытых аккаунтов и тихонько вздыхать каждый раз, когда в коридоре он проходит мимо них с Соми.  
«О мой бог», — думает Сынмин, когда видит как Чжисон передаёт Феликсу бутылку колы и приобнимает его за плечи. И, самое ужасное, Феликс ему улыбается.  
Если Феликс Ли — это ангел, то Хан Чжисон — воплощение вселенского зла и всего того, что Сынмин ненавидит. Во-первых, он рэпер, что означает — тупица. Это знают все рокеры (а у Сынмина даже брат играет в группе, он связан с рокерами на генетическом уровне), и если бы все рокеры вокруг знали, что он рэпер — его бы уже четвертовали. Во-вторых, он реально мерзкий, не только потому что встречается с его ангелом, он ещё и уроки прогуливает и постоянно влезает в драки. А ещё наверняка пьёт и это ужасно (Сынмин вообще-то тоже пьёт, но совсем немного и уж у него-то это точно не выльется в какой-нибудь подростковый алкоголизм).  
Когда Феликс сам тянется, чтобы поцеловать Чжисона (или просто что-то прошептать ему на ухо — из-за фигового освещения толком не разглядеть), Сынмин не выдерживает; он тянет Соми в сторону выхода к курилке прямо перед выступлением группы его брата — поначалу она пытается сопротивляться и заставить его послушать хотя бы одну песню, на что он отвечает, что круче Брайана Молко не сможет даже Вонпиль.  
— Ким Сынмин, ты гондон, — говорит она, вытягивая сигарету из пачки и отбирая у него из рук зажигалку.  
Вокруг — ни души, все остальные благополучно слэмятся под «Ghost of you»; Сынмин надеется, что со слезами на глазах, под такую песню иначе никак, и с грустью думает, что придётся терпеть Доуна дома ещё целых пять недель, пока не вернутся родители. Почему они просто не могли оставить его одного? Почему Доун просто не мог оставить его одного?  
Когда он уже побудет один?  
В голове мелькает яркая улыбка Ли Феликса рядом с Хан Чжисоном, и то, как красный неон отражается от его рыжих волос. Сынмин делает особенно глубокую затяжку, давится дымом и начинает кашлять. В уголках его глаз выступают слёзы.  
Соми начинает смеяться, так громко, что заглушает голос Вонпиля из клуба.

«Ужасно», — Сынмин смотрит, как Феликс пытается дотянуться до самой верхней полки в библиотеке (ему приходится встать на цыпочки, но он едва дотягивается до неё кончиками пальцев), с силой закусывает губу и снова утыкается глазами в учебник, — «просто мерзость, как это красиво». Он думает, как было бы круто помочь ему достать эту тупую книгу с верхней полки и посмотреть, как он улыбается в благодарность. Наверняка бы потом ещё принёс шоколадку на следующий день, он же ещё вежливее чем Сынмин, да ещё и добрый. Он возьмёт какую-нибудь Милку с фундуком в магазине через два квартала, там таких много продаётся и он ближе всего к школе, потом поймает Сынмина в коридоре, перед биологией, например, и передаст из рук в руки. Их пальцы наверняка соприкоснутся и Сынмин точно удивится, какие у Феликса тёплые руки (и наверняка мягкие, он, правда, точно не знает, но с удовольствием бы проверил; у него ведь ещё такие аккуратные пальцы, нет, даже пальчики, совсем как у ребёнка и это так… мило?).  
Сердце начинает колотиться так сильно, когда он только думает об этом, а щёки становятся пунцовыми — он чувствует, как его лицо горит, а руки мелко начинают дрожать. Сынмин не знает, как точнее описать то, насколько Феликс классный и как ему хочется пересчитать все веснушки на его лице, на его плечах и везде, где они вообще есть; он просто упирает взгляд в энциклопедию по анатомии, прямо в картинку с тупым скелетом.  
— Чем занят? — спрашивает Соми, усаживаясь напротив него. Сынмин резко вскидывает голову, пытаясь разглядеть Феликса за её спиной.  
Он смущённо кому-то улыбается, потирая шею ладонью, и старательно отводит взгляд. Сынмин приподнимается на стуле, пытаясь заглянуть Соми за плечо и разглядеть этого человека — и почти сразу же жалеет об этом.  
Рядом с Феликсом стоит Чжисон, небрежно облокотившись на книжную полку.  
— Ненавижу, — скрипит Сынмин, захлопывая учебник.  
Соми закатывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает — понедельник проходит как обычно.

Сынмин нечасто заглядывает в кабинет к директору. Обычно поводы были радостными — грамота за хорошую учёбу, личная похвала за помощь в организации какого-нибудь мероприятия, очень редко — что-то связанное с дисциплиной, но обычно его не слишком сильно ругали. Можно было даже сказать, что он с директором на короткой ноге, если про школьных директоров вообще так говорят. Пак Джинён радовался, когда Сынмин приносил славу школе, а Сынмин радовался, когда его хвалили — взаимная выгода и ничего, кроме уважения, такой расклад подошёл бы кому угодно.  
В этот раз повод был так себе — завуч поймал его курящим около школы.  
Сынмин знал, что день сегодня будет так себе, ещё когда выходил из дома — Доун снова пришёл домой поздно ночью и почти до самого утра смотрел телевизор в гостиной. Сынмин, конечно, и сам не спал — читал книгу — но если бы он спал, его тупой брат точно бы разбудил его и он бы не выспался по его вине (поэтому он автоматически считает Доуна виноватым во всём). Потом он чуть не выронил учебник по алгебре из рюкзака, пока шёл на остановку, успел удержать его только каким-то чудом, а после — его прижали к самому окну в автобусе, ужасное чувство, он чуть не пропустил свою остановку.  
После такого непростого утра, естественным желанием для него было отпустить весь стресс и покурить перед занятиями — недалеко от школы его всё равно не мог увидеть никто из знакомых родителей, а учителям плевать (и на запах изо рта и одежды, и на то, чем занимается Сынмин вне школы). План проверенный — они с Соми частенько зависали в том переулке после уроков. До этого дня их никто не замечал и как будто даже не знал об этом месте — Бермудский треугольник, не иначе. Но Сынмин знал, что день будет так себе — догадался, когда завуч хватает его за ворот куртки и с силой встряхивает (у него появляется дикое желание просто послать его, лишь бы дотянуть сигарету до конца).  
— Ким Сынмин. Неожиданно видеть вас здесь по такому поводу, — Пак Джинён скептически хмыкает, пролистывая его личное дело. Сынмин сидит напротив, спина прямая, подбородок немного опущен (готов принять все последствия полностью, только не выгоняйте до выпуска). — Ну, что же. Рассказывайте, как дошли до жизни такой?  
— Тяжёлый период, — тихо отвечает он, неуверенно поднимая взгляд. Директор на него всё ещё не смотрит и Сынмин не знает, хороший это знак или не очень. – Извините. Не хотел, чтобы всё так получилось.  
— Не хотел курить или чтобы кто-то узнал? — Пак Джинён с ледяным смотрит ему в глаза; Сынмин невольно задумывается, сколько таких же мелких нарушителей он отчитывает каждую неделю. А каждый месяц? А каждый год? Он снова опускает взгляд и подбородок вниз, ответить ему нечего. — Знаешь, Сынмин, обычно мы всегда сообщаем родителям ученика, что он ведёт себя неподобающе. Это обязанность родителей — заниматься воспитанием ребёнка, школа всего лишь указывает, куда стоит обратить внимание.  
Сынмин бормочет себе под нос: «я знаю и понимаю, извините».  
— Но! Так как это твой первый прокол, да и на успеваемость твоя привычка никак не влияет, — задумчиво продолжает директор, — я думаю, мы можем обойтись в этот раз без вмешательства твоих родителей. Тем более, они же так далеко сейчас. Где ты говорил у них командировка?  
— В Германии, — тихо отвечает он.  
— Тем более. У них есть заботы поважнее. Не думаю, что это такая большая проблема, верно? Доун ведь сможет тебя проконтролировать?  
Сынмин кивает головой — говорить что-то Доуну он в принципе не собирался, но директору об этом знать необязательно. Пак Джинён одобрительно ему улыбается, удовлетворённо хмыкает.  
— Но совсем без наказания я не могу тебя оставить. Сам понимаешь — серьёзное нарушение, — Сынмин тяжело вздыхает и кивает головой. — Иди на занятия. Про наказание скажут чуть позже.  
Он резко поднимается со стула — тот со скрипом отодвигается в сторону — кланяется на прощание, подхватывает рюкзак и торопливо семенит в сторону выхода.  
— Сынмин! — он оборачивается почти у самой двери, нервно сжимая ручку. У него потные ладони и сердце на секунду замирает (вдруг передумал?). — В следующий раз, занимайся нарушениями подальше от школы. Во второй раз так легко отделаться не сможешь.

— Настроение — блядское, — Сынмин падает на стул перед Соми, устало скидывая рюкзак на пол рядом.  
— Это не новость, — хмыкает она, подкрашивая ноготь на среднем пальце. — Что на этот раз?  
— Наказание. Сегодня. До восьми вечера.  
— О, как же так? Мы же собирались в кино пойти? — она критично осматривает свои пальцы и, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, закрывает лак.  
— Видимо, не в этот раз, — грустно отвечает он, на что Соми победно вскидывает кулак над головой. — Ты можешь быть не такой отвратительно радостной? Я вообще-то расстроен.  
— Прости, просто я как поняла, что сейчас твоя очередь выбирать фильм, на который мы пойдём, заранее приготовилась подохнуть со скуки. А тут даже жизнь продлится! Охуеть! — Сынмин закатывает глаза, раздражённо вздыхает. Соми вытягивает губы в трубочку и осторожно дует на свеженакрашенные ногти.  
Впереди его ждут ещё несколько часов каторги, а потом ещё и наказание. Вечер пятницы успешно проёбан, а ведь он ещё даже не начался.

«Самое большое наказание — не посидеть несколько часов в классе», — думает Сынмин, сверля взглядом настенные часы. Ещё никогда в жизни секундная стрелка не была такой ленивой и медлительной — три минуты до того, как дурацкий учитель Чон должен уйти на своё дурацкое собрание тянутся почти как три часа. За это время он думает, что наказания по Американской Системе — одна из самых тупых затей их директора, не считая, конечно, соревнований с соседней школой и фестиваля спорта каждую весну (Сынмин готов что угодно поставить — это он взял из аниме). Просидеть в пустом классе для него было в принципе плёвым делом — одиночество его никогда не смущало, тем более если с наушниками в ушах и какой-нибудь книжкой рядом. Он бы даже тогда сказал, что ему вместо наказания дали время для отдыха.  
Проблема была в том, что он не был в одиночестве.  
«Самое большое наказание — просидеть дольше десяти секунд с ним наедине», — Сынмин еле сдерживается, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами. Одна мысль о том, что его кровный враг до гробовой доски — Хан Чжисон — находится от него на расстоянии меньше десяти метров, абсолютно живой и здоровый, заставляет его трястись от злости.  
— Ладно, преступники, я ухожу. Не шумите сильно, я не хочу потом выговор.  
Чжисон с последней парты щёлкает пальцами и почти наверняка подмигивает. Сынмин просто вежливо улыбается и кивает головой. Учитель Чон выглядит довольным таким раскладом — улыбается им в ответ и быстро покидает класс. Проходит две минуты, прежде чем его шаги в коридоре окончательно затихают и начинается копошение за последней партой.  
— Ну, а ты здесь за что? — Чжисон пересаживается за соседнюю парту, с интересом смотрит, подперев щёку кулаком.  
— Курение, — нехотя отвечает Сынмин (чёрт бы побрал воспитание и правило «смол тока» с незнакомцами). — А ты?  
— Подрался, — говорит он, пожимая плечами, а потом отодвигает ворот форменной рубашки, демонстрируя несколько синяков на груди. — Спасибо, что этот придурок хоть не по лицу бил, а то от матери бы такой нагоняй получил бы. Лучше уж сразу в гроб.  
«Ха! Да ты опасен для общества! Как ты вообще можешь быть с Феликсом, если ты его точно в итоге поколотишь и разобьёшь ему сердце! Урод!» — думает Сынмин, разглядывая многочисленные кольца на пальцах у Чжисона, — «Точно, блин, будущий уголовник и убийца».  
— Фигово, — говорит он, в очередной раз переводя взгляд на часы. До конца из наказания ещё целых полтора часа.  
— И не говори. Ладно бы ещё этот старый уёбок никому не дозвонился, так нет же, сестра всё-таки взяла трубку. Теперь или прощай карманные, или прощай голова. Вот ты бы что выбрал?  
Чжисон смотрит на него с интересом, Сынмин бы понял, если бы тот попытался его обмануть, Сынмин же умный.  
— Убить Ксавье Долана и создателя «Чёрной пантеры».  
«Ха! Что ты на это скажешь, Хан Чжисон?»  
Он задумчиво потирает подбородок, глядя на Сынмина из-под свисающей на глаза чёлки.  
— Из чего ты вообще сделан? Ты гомофоб, расист или всё сразу?  
Вопрос его обескураживает; Сынмин вот знает, из чего состоит сам: из дискографии Sum 41, из невкусной детской жвачки, которая быстро теряет сладость, из книжек битников и ненависти ко всему сущему. Кроме Феликса. Феликс — что-то, сделанное на небесах не для простых людей.  
Из чего вообще может состоять Хан Чжисон? Из тупых олдскульных песен и старых альбомов Грин Дэй? Из комиксов про обкуренную ведьму и её парня-кота? Из громкого смеха и способности всех раздражать? Из чего?  
— Я толерантный, — говорит Сынмин, гордо вскинув голову, — ненавижу всех абсолютно одинаково. Похуй кто ты — я тебя уже ненавижу. Ты дышишь моим воздухом.  
Секунда молчания сменятся тихим смехом Чжисона — удивительно, этот придурок может что-то делать тихо? –и хлопком двери соседнего класса. Кто-то бежит по коридору и говорит по телефону (слов не разобрать совсем).  
— Ты охуел? — Сынмин толкает Чжисона в плечо, но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, тот начинает смеяться только сильнее. — Блять, совсем страх потерял?  
— Сорян, — Чжисон всё ещё пытается успокоиться, но получается у него так себе. Сынмин уже собирается ударить его ещё раз, но тот примирительно поднимает ладони над головой. — Прости, реально не знал, что мизантропами становятся в пятнадцать.  
— Мне семнадцать, — обиженно тянет он.  
— О, ну тогда это всё меняет! — Чжисон ещё несколько раз смешливо фыркает и только потом снова становится серьёзным. — А вообще, почему так? Ты на кого-то обижен?  
— Братан, ты серьёзно?  
Чжисон с уверенностью кивает. Сынмин нервно сглатывает. Неужели можно будет прямо сейчас признаться в своей ненависти и вызвать его на дуэль за Феликса? Или сделать что-нибудь такое же тупое, например, позвать посмотреть, как тренируются бейсболисты на поле и скинуть его из окна (а потом быть жилеткой для Феликса).  
— Я подросток. Мне можно быть злым и всех ненавидеть просто так, — говорит Сынмин, поворачивая голову к окну. Чжисон согласно хмыкает и показывает ему большой палец. Затем отходит обратно к своему рюкзаку и начинает шуршать каким-то пакетом, а через минуту появляется перед ним с упаковкой «твикс», быстро распаковывает её и суёт одну палочку Сынмину в рот, тот даже возразить не успевает.  
— Кушать надо, так Архимед сказал, а он мой братишка, хуйни не посоветует.  
До окончания наказания Сынмин пытается придумать, из чего такого плохого может состоять Хан Чжисон и почему время тянется так медленно.

— Ты не так уж плох, Ким Сынмин, — говорит Чжисон, когда они выходят из класса.  
На улице уже вечереет – вокруг школы уже зажглись фонари, а температура стремится вниз. Сынмин немного жалеет, что не взял из дома шарф и шапку, потому что уши у него точно застынут до того, как он вернётся домой. «Вот бы свалиться болеть после выходных», — тоскливо думает он, когда они спускаются вниз по лестнице.  
— Я охуенный, — отвечает он. Чжисон криво улыбается — конечно, как же иначе.  
— Не хочешь с нами пойти поесть утешительного мороженого в честь конца рабочей недели? Ну, со мной и Феликсом?  
От одного упоминания Феликса у Сынмина начинает колоть в груди; он уверен, если бы руки не были сейчас в карманах, то точно дрожали бы как от страха (можно ли сказать, что он боится своего краша или он просто боится, что Чжисон может его раскусить?).  
— Не получится, у меня уже планы с Соми, — лениво отвечает он.  
Чжисон пожимает плечами — не хочешь, как хочешь.  
— Ладно, тогда как-нибудь в другой раз.  
«Ага, как же, ещё чего захотел, придурок», — они проходят мимо автомата со снеками, лампочки внутри пару раз мигают, прежде чем погаснуть окончательно. «Нужно ещё за куртками успеть», — думает он.  
— Ага. Обязательно как-нибудь.  
Чжисон широко улыбается, хлопая его по плечу. Сынмин пытается отзеркалить его улыбку; замечает своё отражение в окне — лучше бы даже не пытался. Они сбегают к локерам рядом с выходом — шкафчики у них в разных концах зала, так что Сынмин успевает спокойно поскрипеть зубами и подумать, как же его раздражает Хан Чжисон. Он нервно натягивает куртку поверх пиджака и забрасывает рюкзак на плечо, переобуваться до жути лень. Сынмин вытаскивает наушники из заднего кармана рюкзака, на ходу пытаясь их распутать, как вдруг замечает Чжисона — тот стоит, облокотившись на стену, быстро просматривает что-то в телефоне, но когда замечает его — тут же поднимает голову и снова улыбается.  
— Вместе зашли, значит нужно вместе и выйти.  
— Малазийская мудрость?  
— Нет, моя, — они выходят из школы меньше чем за минуту. Чжисона внизу уже ждёт Феликс — широко улыбается и машет им рукой. — Ну, бывай, до понедельника!  
— Пока.  
«Челлендж акцэптед», — Сынмин ковыряет землю носком кроссовка, — «я понравился парню своего краша». «Отвратительно», — думает он, когда видит как они сплетают пальцы, выходя из школьных ворот, и сплёвывает мимо урны рядом с крыльцом. Сынмин никогда не признается, что Хан Чжисон не такой уж хреновый парень — даже себе самому.

Соми ждёт его напротив входа в торговый центр — незажженная сигарета в зубах и рваные джинсы на коленках. «Успела домой сходить», — догадывается Сынмин, кивая ей головой вместо приветствия.  
— Ну, что? Как потусил с парнем любви всей твоей жизни? — ехидно спрашивает она.  
— Не твоё собачье дело, — огрызается он, вытаскивая из кармана полупустую пачку. Соми закатывает глаза.  
— Просто пыталась быть вежливой, чего ты.  
— А теперь попытайся быть не такой тупой сукой, будь добра.  
— Иисусе, Сынмин! — она кивает в сторону ближайшей подворотни, рядом с мусорными баками. Он послушно идёт за ней следом, Соми всегда удачно выбирала места для курения, по крайней мере, их никогда не ловили с поличным. — Чего ты так взъелся? Ну подумаешь мальчик на тебя внимания не обращает, большая потеря. Сам не так давно меня поучал, что отношения и обмен слюной — это бесполезная трата сил и времени?  
— Облизывать экран телефона из-за фоток басиста — это и правда бесполезная трата времени.  
— Какой же ты гондон, — обиженно говорит она, вытаскивая сигареты из рюкзака. — Что на тебя нашло, а? Поругался с директором из-за курения? Неудачно просидел с врагом номер один за соседней партой? Жаль, пиздец как, но причём тут я? Зачем ты срываешься на других людях?  
— Дура, я не срываюсь, а правду говорю. Заимей мозги, наконец, и разуй глаза — ты школьница, которая влюбилась в безработного алкаша с гитарой. Зачем оно тебе надо?  
Сынмин не знает, почему говорит всё это — ему обидно и больно, а ещё так плохо, что хочется немедленного конца света. Болезненного, чтобы с кровью, кишками, истошными воплями и болью всего мира вокруг. Чтобы он сидел на крыше какого-нибудь здания, видел, как другие страдают (как страдает Хан Чжисон и Феликс, как страдает Соми, как страдает Доун и даже их тупой завуч) и спокойно ел огромный шоколадный торт, и чтобы орехов там было много.  
Ему хочется, чтобы всем вокруг было понятно, как ему плохо. Ему хочется, чтобы они смотрели на него снизу и молили его их спасти.  
Он хочет быть главным героем.  
Он и есть главный герой.  
Только фильм не тот, и жанр тоже не тот.  
(и жизнь, наверное, тоже не та — он ведь не мог родиться именно для этого?)  
— Знаешь, это даже по твоим меркам слишком, — говорит она, затягиваясь сигаретой. Соми смотрит на него с недоумением и недоверием, как на какого-то незнакомца, который просит денег взаймы. – Они всё равно вместе, тут ничего не сделаешь. Ты, конечно, можешь поискать себе кого-нибудь, чтобы поймать чилл, но это ни к чему не приведёт. Отношения ради отношений — это же тупо, да? Твои слова, если не ошибаюсь.  
— А может быть, я тоже всё это хочу?! Вот эти обжимания по всем углам, фотки тупые фотки в сторис, чтобы всем глаза мозолить?! И смски с «доброе утро» и прочей хуйнёй, чтобы аж в жопе слипалось?  
Соми пытается его утихомирить — кладёт руки ему на плечи, пытается закрыть рот ладонью, неловко улыбается прохожим из-за спины (не такой городской сумасшедшей ей хочется быть, совсем не такой), но его это как будто ещё больше раззадоривает. Он топает ногой — ощущение, как будто все мусорные баки должны подскочить хотя бы на пару сантиметров над землёй – воробей рядом с ними перелетает на соседнюю ветку, а ребёнок в коляске начинает плакать.  
— Сынмин, ты можешь не…  
— Чем я хуже их всех?! Скажи, чем?!  
Лицо у него раскраснелось, на шее и лбу выступают вены, а капилляры в глазах лопнули. Выглядит он так себе, даже по своим собственным меркам, но со стороны себя не увидишь, а ещё день сегодня просто омерзительный; начиная от дурацкого Доуна, который до утра смотрел телевизор на диване, и тупым Хан Чжисоном, который его кровный враг до скончания веков.  
Заканчивая этим.  
— Ты полный придурок, ясно? Ты всех ненавидишь и всем грубишь, а потом ждёшь, что тебя будут за это любить? Если да, то ты ещё больший придурок, чем я думала. Тот же, блять, Чжисон, которого ты терпеть не можешь, что он делает ради Феликса?! Ты видел, как он с него пылинки сдувает, как они друг друга любят? Ты так можешь, Ким Сынмин? Ты вообще на что-то хорошее способен?!  
Сынмин смотрел много фильмов по ночам, он знает, что в такие моменты главный герой должен заткнуть красотку поцелуем жить счастливо до начала титров. Соми, конечно, так себе красотка и вообще-то ей нравятся старые патлатые (или бритые) рокеры, но вдруг сработает? «Стерпится — слюбится» — так же говорят? Значит и он сможет привыкнуть, верно?  
Он притягивает её к себе за плечи, впечатываясь губами в её губы, и прижимает к стене рядом с баками; ему от чего-то хочется, чтобы он почувствовал что-то похожее, как у Чжисона с Феликсом — роста они примерно одинакового, наверное, всего пара сантиметров разницы, должно быть похоже. Правда, если бы это был Феликс, он бы всё сделал по-другому; купил бы ему картошки фри из Мака, или там мороженого, или сахарной ваты, а может быть — крутые носки со спайдермэном или выложил бы ему под окном слово «мемы» в сердечке. Феликс бы вышел к нему со своего надцатого этажа в многоквартирном доме, очень много бы охал над носками и улыбался бы своей улыбкой самого радостного человека на свете когда он смотрит на Чжисона, а потом предложил бы ему поделиться своей картошкой, или мороженым, или сахарной ватой. И тогда бы Сынмин его поцеловал — сначала аккуратно бы провёл костяшками пальцев по его щеке, попытался бы пересчитать все веснушки на его лице или сказал бы, что они такие же красивые, как все звёзды на небе — он же романтик, смог бы что-то классное придумать, Феликсу бы точно понравилось. Он бы медленно притянул его к себе за шею и заглянул бы ему в глаза — влажные, большие и блестящие, в них бы отражались все звёзды и он выглядел бы в десять тысяч раз красивее, чем обычно. Феликс бы как-то по-особенному вздохнул, перед тем, как Сынмин бы его поцеловал — как иногда бывает, когда ты чего-то ждёшь и оно вот-вот случится и ты уже знаешь, что оно произойдёт и давишься предвкушением; а Сынмин бы широко ухмыльнулся, потому что он тоже ждал, что Феликс это сделает и тоже предвкушал это, даже немного больше, чем сам поцелуй. У него наверняка мягкие губы и пахнет от него детским мылом, а на плечах у него была бы какая-нибудь флисовая толстовка; а даже если и нет — не страшно, это же Феликс, с ним не может быть меньше, чем потрясающе. Потому что он — Феликс, у него нет других вариантов. С ним бы Сынмин не зафакапился — он знает, как надо делать, он же столько фильмов по ночам смотрел, главные герои всегда всё делают правильно, иначе и быть не может.  
Соми бьёт его кулаком по лицу так быстро, что он даже не успевает представить на её месте Феликса. Сынмин болезненно вскрикивает и держится ладонью за ушибленную щёку — рука у неё оказалась тяжелее, чем он думал. Соми громко шмыгает носом, резко разворачивается и убегает в неопределённом направлении — Сынмин успевает увидеть только подошвы её кед.

**[sososo_mi]**

ты тупой хуесоскимсынмин

никогда не звони не пиши и не подходи ко мне больше

я тебя ненавижу

чтоб ты сдох ублюдок

Вы больше не можете отправлять пользователю _sososo_mi_ сообщения. Пользователь внёс вас в **чёрный список**.

«Ну и ладно, ну и пожалуйста», — думает Сынмин, роясь в рюкзаке в поисках ключей, — «Наплевать вообще, одной тупой сукой меньше, одной больше. Пизда». Денег на автобус у него от чего-то не оказалось — пришлось идти домой пешком. У него замёрзли уши и ноги, а ещё телефон почти разрядился, пока он пытался дозвониться и дописаться до Соми. Лучше бы мороженое с крашем и врагом номер один пошёл есть — было бы и вполовину не так хуёво, как сейчас. Один из наушников выпадает из его уха и повисает над землёй. Секунда — и второй летит за ним следом, они с глухим стуком ударяются об асфальт под ногами. Из маленьких динамиков всё так же гремит голос Вонпиля — посторонние шумы никогда не шли на пользу записи, а уж тем более с их техникой (одно название). Сынмин бы никогда не признался, что любит тупые демки группы своего брата, и что проходки на тот концерт он просил не только потому что Соми плачет подушку над каждым обновлением Ёнхёна в инстаграме; поэтому остаётся только слушать по пути домой, или когда Доун не ночует — частенько бывает, на самом деле, но дома включать он всё равно не рискует (кто услышит — позор не смоется до конца его жизни).  
Ключи падают на асфальт следом за наушниками, он негромко чертыхается себе под нос и опускается на корточки, поднимает наушники и ключи, выпрямляется и тяжело вздыхает. Надо успокоиться.  
Сынмин заходит на второй аккаунт в инстаграме. Смотрит обновления на аккаунте у Ёнхёна — фотография бутылки водки в постах, подписи нет, опубликовано три часа назад. Соми фотографирует небо из окна своей комнаты и постит в сторис, сбоку цитата одной из песен The Pretty Reckless (Сынмин с раздражением думает, что это до ужаса предсказуемо и скучно, могла бы придумать что-то лучше). Следующий пост — селфи Феликса и Чжисона. У Феликса весь нос измазан в пломбире, а Чжисон обнимает его со спины и целует в щёку. Как и всегда — они выглядят отвратительно счастливыми и довольными жизнью.  
«Вау, какая гадость», — Сынмин раздражённо закрывает приложения, забывая переключиться на основной аккаунт, и торопливо идёт в сторону дома. Он поднимает голову к окнам — за лёгкими занавесками видно, как работает телевизор.  
Значит, Доун ещё не спит.

— А чего так рано? Сегодня же пятница!  
Доун лениво оборачивается с дивана, когда он появляется на пороге. Одного взгляда хватает, чтобы понять — он снова пьян. Сынмин закатывает глаза, бросает рюкзак на полку в коридоре, скидывает куртку и форменный пиджак рядом, идёт в сторону распахнутого балкона — занавески раздуваются от ветра в комнату. По пути, он хватает пачку Доуна со стола и зажигалку; закрывается там под возмущённое «о-о-о, а как же здоровый образ жизни».  
— В рот ебал всех зожников и их матерей.  
Сынмин плюётся вниз и надеется, что попал кому-нибудь в голову, хоть какой-то плюс в сегодняшнем дне, даже прислушивается — через сколько секунд он услышит чей-нибудь злобный выкрик? Кому он сможет показать средний палец прямо с балкона (жаль, что не похвастаться шоколадным тортом и тем, что он главный герой)  
(главный ли он герой?)  
Ночную тишину прерывает только скользящая вбок балконная дверь. Сынмин чувствует запах пива и неловкое покашливание.  
— Если пришёл меня воспитывать, то опоздал года так на три, — язвительно отзывается он. Доун позади вздыхает, неторопливо подходит к перилам и забирает у него зажигалку из рук. — Да какого хрена?!  
— Курить хочу.  
Такая усталость в чужом голосе Сынмина обескураживает. Он неловко хлопает глазами, разглядывая старый шрам на плече у Доуна — упал с лестницы в средней школе. Сынмин помнит, когда тот ещё в школе грозился отцу перекрыть старый шрам татуировкой как у якудзы или того хуже. Отец ему тогда сказал, что лучше уж даст денег на коррекцию.  
— Я думал, ты к Ёнхёну пойдёшь.  
— Да, с чего это? — он протягивает ему зажигалку через плечо, Сынмину даже немного неловко брать её в руки (но принципы — это святое; дают — бери, бьют — беги).  
— Видел у него в инстаграме бутылку. Думал, празднуете чего.  
Сынмин слышит нервный смешок. От Доуна тянет теплом — он чувствует это даже через форменную рубашку. На секунду он думает, насколько странным будет его сейчас обнять и погреться, но быстро отметает эту мысль –проще сходить за курткой, чем потом весь остаток командировки родителей слушать подъёбы.  
Можно было спросить, что у них случилось и будут ли они устраивать концерты дальше — Соми без этого тупого басиста же умрёт и точно не пойдёт к нему извиняться и просить отвести её на концерт за бесплатно (а он уверен, именно это она и сделает, нужно только дождаться понедельника или, ещё лучше, заболеть на месяц и потом внезапной выйти в школу — вот тогда-то она точно прибежит).  
(они же на самом деле всё ещё друзья?)  
— Знаешь, мелкий, — говорит Доун, вытягивая ещё одну сигарету из пачки, — наверное, я сегодня всё проебал.  
Сынмин поворачивается к нему лицом — он облокотился на балконные перила и пытается заставить зажигалку выдать ещё немного огонька. От него пахнет пивом и кислой капустой — наверняка пытался стащить немного из соседского холодильника, пока никто не заметил и снова облился рассолом. «Доун же лошара, иначе и быть не может», — проносится у него в голове, когда он замечает его краснеющую щёку. Завтра точно будет синяк.  
Нужно хотя бы спросить, где получил — родители всегда говорят ему быть вежливым, говорят ему не быть похожим на Доуна и всегда всех радовать. «Мы возлагаем на тебя большие надежды», — слышит он от матери в каждом звонке по скайпу и каждый раз смущённо улыбается, а потом колотит кулаком стену.  
Он готов каждому разбить лицо, когда слышит, как их все сравнивают. Родственники, друзья семьи, Соми — каждому, потому что они совершенно разные. Доун старше его на бесконечно долгие пять лет, безработный и глупый ударник в тупой местной группе, которую никто и никогда не будет слушать без выпивки. Сынмин младше его всего-то на пять лет, доучивается в школе и никогда не умел нормально играть на инструментах; у него большое будущее, ведь он ещё так молод, а уже так умён.  
Думал ли Доун так, когда заканчивал школу? Много ли людей так думают, когда заканчивают школу?  
Сынмин не спрашивает у Доуна про синяк на скуле и почему он всё проебал — ему без разницы, даже если он его брат и это невежливо, и мама бы точно расстроилась, если бы вдруг узнала. Он выбрасывает окурок вниз с балкона и берёт ещё одну сигарету из пачки.  
— Я тоже, братишка. Я тоже.  
Они синхронно вздыхают. Доун передаёт ему зажигалку и делает первую затяжку. Сынмин несколько раз щёлкает колёсиком, но ничего кроме мелкого снопа искр из неё не выходит. Он едва не начинает снова скрипеть зубами, еле сдерживаясь от того, чтобы выбросить её из окна; бросает взгляд на Доуна — как он вообще может быть таким спокойным, если сегодня всё проебал?  
— У тебя есть ещё одна зажигалка? — спрашивает он, сжимая старую в руке.  
Доун хлопает себя по карманам домашних штанов и через минуту достаёт ещё одну — что-то вроде зиппо, с эмблемой Металлики на одном боку. Сынмин откидывает крышку и щёлкает по колёсику большим пальцем. Пламя освещает его лицо и поджигает сигарету.


End file.
